


When is the right time to give up

by AnisEileen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I am sorry ;-;, Poor Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnisEileen/pseuds/AnisEileen
Summary: Just something I thought of after Chat Blanc episode. For every fan of Marichat that just kind of got their dreams crushed ;-;I just had to get out of me all the angst I felt so... Yeah. You read on your own responsibility
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	When is the right time to give up

**Author's Note:**

> Well, angst, angst, angst.
> 
> But still sorta canon. Welp.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess

This was how it was.

She threw the rubber up in the air and shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!"

She turned around ready to go when her eye caught Adrien's. She quickly thought of some excuse and took off. _(Quick, get out of there, quick!)_

***

" _Marinette! I thought you were dead! You don't even know how much it broke my heart!_ "

_***_

His words rang in her head, but she refused to think about it. Refused because if she hadn't, it would mean that Chat was...  
No.  
Stop.  
The last thing she wanted was to formulate it into the words. She knew the truth, but couldn't afford to think about it. The price would be too great.  
So Stop It.

She wanted to forget about it. Forget, f _orget, forget, forgetforgetforgetforgdtforhtd.._.

***  
" _It's our love that did this..._ _"_  
***

He called her by her name. And everything happened after she put her present for Adrien on his bed and left as ladybug. And he said that their _love_...

Stop.

***  
" _Marinette, I love you_ so _much!_ "  
***

She knew what had to be done. She saw what happened to this world and if she was correct...  
"This was enough" she said. This was enough.  
She was happy in her unrequied first love. She was happy feeling butterflies in her stomach, discovering new things about him and just thinking about him. She was happy so now she should end it. Kill it before it grows even bigger and heavier and...

***  
" _Marinette..._ "  
 _***_

Stop.  
Stop replying it in your mind over and over again. It was enough. It IS enough. She doesn't have a right to take world happiness for a moment of her own. So give up. Give up like a good little bug you are.

***  
" _See, Marinette? It's our love that destroyed this world!_ "  
 _***_

  
She didn't know _how_ , but she never had to. Because she knew _why._  
It should be easy. Easier than holding onto this thin line of hope that she will be noticed by worldwide known person like him. _(Wait, it wasn't like that. She had a chance, she had a cha...)_  
Stop.  
Exactly. Stop.

S _top, Forget, Stop, Forget, Stop, Forge.._.

***  
" _Now Marinette. Give me your Miraculum_ "  
***

There he was. So close and yet...  
Now she should go and check where he is going to be this weekend and try to invite him to...  
No, she shouldn't.  
Not yet.  
Day turned into another, and another into yet another and...  
And it was fine. _(It wasn't, it wa...)_

***  
" _Are you breaking my heart again?_ "  
***

She knew she had to give up. But she couldn't, she couldn't, couldn't, couldn't, cou..  
Adrien had a lot of fun time with Kagami and Chat stopped calling her "My Lady".

***  
 _Aaach... It was time to give up_  
 _***_

Calling him out and talking with him became easier and harder at the same time. She knew Alya was worried. And she knew that girl wasn't sure why. After all everything was alright... _(Alright?)_

***  
" _Don't you want to repair everything?_ "  
***

She wanted.  
She took a deep and _(just a little, just a little)_ shaky breath. On trembling legs she left Adrien and Kagami alone with their ice-cream.  
And it wasn't hard. _(Oh, how much it hurt, how much it hurt, hurt, hurt HURT)_  
Singing the song of Chat Blanc she walked away with cheeks wet from rain. _(Oh, how strong was the sun heat that day)_  
It was fine, it was fine.  
She finally gave up.  
 _(...Had she?...)_

_***_

_Why does it still.._.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, because I too, am saying that I already gave up on Marichat happening, but at the same I sorta still hope, so...
> 
> Still, poor Marinette


End file.
